Fire!
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: A possible collection of one shots based on either Ash or Iori. Fic 1: Iori just wanted to use the theater to take a nap and continue his hunt for Ash- but seems like Shingo wasn't letting that happen- until someone else stepped in. Rated T for language.


As random as this is… This fic was thought up in a Mc. Donald's after staring at a fire alarm for some moments. The point of this fiction is solely to write up something that would annoy Iori. I'm thinking of either making a collection of Iori-based humor, or just general humor.

Not sure. I guess I'll consider whether I'll do that or not.

Since I'm also thinking about writing Ash-based humor/fics in general, since there's not much floating around about him. I love his character, but I don't think many people like him. ESPECIALLY guys. I don't know. Either way, I'll think about both. Now onto the fiction~!

1/Feb/10- Slight editing made to this fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this fan fiction, they all belong to SNK Playmore- all I did was come up with this silly idea. This is all for free humor- more laughter is needed in the world. :P Enjoy!**

**_Iori's Day Out…_**

_Crunch… Crunch crunch crunch_….

Iori Yagami seldom went out for leisure. Even less after Ash stripped him of his powers. He normally went to the Live House for his performances, and then returned back to his abode for some sleep- then in the morning, continued his wild goose chase for the elusive silver-haired teen. Iori believed he had no time to enjoy sitting back and doing nothing.

_Crunch crunch crunch_…

But today, after a long while of exhausting himself and running around, he had spotted a theatre and opted to going in and "enjoying" a movie- most likely just getting his fill of ignorant people, and using the place to relax. He had made his way to the seats in the front and sat down, propping his feet up onto the chair in front of him and laying back, eye lids heavy and ready to shut. He was ready to fall into the realm of slumber, until he recognized an annoying voice slowly getting louder, someone approaching him…

_Crunch crunch crunch_…

_"Yagami! What a surprise seeing you here!!" The voice of Shingo Yabuki invaded Iori's ears and the tall red-headed man bristled.  
_  
Just what Iori needed- the most annoying prick in the face of South Town to seat himself next to him for a movie. Iori had grunted in response to the young man joining him.

And the two of them sat there for what seemed like forever- the only sound produced being the explosions and screaming in the movie they were viewing (Iori had waltzed into a horror flick) and the incessant chewing that had been grating on Iori's nerves. Of course Shingo would be as corny as to actually purchase popcorn at the theatre.

Iori kept his crimson eyes locked onto the screen before him. Maybe if he pretended Shingo wasn't even next to him, Shingo wouldn't pester the man.

"Did you see that, Yagami?! The idiot walked right into the room!" Shingo yelled, turning to Iori. The smell of his buttery breath wafted towards Iori, and Iori scrunched his nose, attempting to block it out. "He's totally going to die!"

The older man sighed as he shifted in his seat. Iori should have known he was hoping for far too much. Shingo staying quiet? In his most pleasant dreams. "Hn."

The two fell back into their silence as the movie continued. To Iori, it was just light flickering. He paid no particular attention to any of the people on screen- just the little sounds Shingo was producing that annoyed him to no end.

**_Sluuuuurp!!!!_**

Great. The idiot had a cola too. As if his voice and the sound of him munching on the pop corn wasn't enough. Iori ran a hand though his hair, trying to calm himself.

"WHOA! YAGAMI! Did you see that?! That girl looked GREAT!" Shingo hollered again. Iori grit his teeth as he glared at the young man next to him. Of course Shingo didn't have much experience with girls, he was always tailing his "Master"- the negligent "teacher", Kyo Kusanagi. Iori on the other hand didn't care much for anything- you could say his sex drive was practically non-existent. A twisted purity of sorts. Iori opted to just roll his eyes at the young boy. "But of course, the girls who shower in the midst of a horror movie always end up dead."

"That's a nice conclusion, Captain Obvious. Now will you _shut the fuck up_? I'm trying to watch the movie." Iori replied venomously. He was lying, no doubt, but seeming like he was paying attention to the trashy film was much better than having to endure Shingo's mouth.

Shingo retreated a little before going back to his popcorn and staring at the screen.

Iori finally had the silence he wanted. He could feel himself drifting into the realm of sleep once more…

"_HOLY SHIT_!" Shingo yelled and grabbed onto one of Iori's arms shaking him. "Dude, that was so freakin' scary and you missed it!"

Iori pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself. He was damn near ready to beat up Shingo, but he could use not getting in trouble with the law. He thought for a moment, tactfully putting together a string of words that could possibly make the boy get away.

But it seemed that wasn't needed.

A ball of green flame was now floating by Shingo's head and Shingo looked at it and jumped back. "WATCH OUT! FIRE!" the boy screeched. Iori watched as people stood up and ran in a frenzy as the fire turned to sparks and was no more. The few who looked towards Shingo glowered at him as they saw nothing there. "Wait… but… but… there was fire… right here…"

Three officers rushed into the room and approached Shingo, dragging the boy away, as the remainder of the crowed aside from Iori himself marched out indignantly. "Finally… some quiet…" a voice called out. "Is what you're thinking, huh Yagami?"

Iori turned around and saw Ash Crimson sitting on the top of a chair, feet resting on the seat and finger twirling his silver bangs. "You…"

"What about me?" Ash questioned, a smirk on his face.

"You're not so bad… sometimes…" Iori said laying back and getting ready to fall back asleep.

"Oh? So I'm off the hook? Looks like you're not charging after me." Ash mused.

"Only for now." Iori said. "I'm tired and need sleep. By the time I get up, you can disappear. I still hate you and I'll kill you and reclaim my flames eventually."

Ash chuckled. "As stubborn as ever, Yagami."

Iori quirked a brow, not bothering to look at Ash. "Why did you lend a hand with that moron anyway?"

"I just thought that guy was annoying as all hell." Ash shrugged as he slipped into the seat, looking up at the movie. He gave a disapproving look when he saw the disfigured killer.

Iori nodded his head. "Tch. Something we see eye to eye about. Who knew that could actually happen."…

**_END!_**

Let me know what you think of this! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, I might turn this into a set of One Shots if I get any other story ideas. I'm sure I can, I'll just need to find an inspiring object again~ Till next time!

~The Painted Skies


End file.
